Fleeknek
by lovncookies
Summary: A story of Oscar The Grouch's close relatives and their struggle with the new neighbours in town.


**Tuesday.**

Tuesday, was the day I forgot milk. I checked in the refrigerator; left to right, nothing there! " **SONY**!" I grumbled.

Sony was a mass group dedicated to sucking the life out of their customers; literally! Miss Kneesha, a local artist in town, had complained about Sony before. "They stole my art!" She once shrieked in the local "Stang" newspaper. "No good dirty business men! That's all they are! Sony needs to stop finding and hoarding all the spoils. They think they so cool with their machine they keep locked up! Well, I say, **BAH!** " Anonymous one had this, "I don't want them to think I have more stuff! However, _**please give me back my money's worth man!**_ " Miss Kneesha was right about on thing, they were hoarding all the spoils.

"It only went bad a day ago." I closed the refrigerator and slumped. Sour milk in pancakes had never bothered me; until now.

We Fleeknek survived through trash. It was our way of life. It was how we survived as a speices.

Close descendants of "Oscar The Grouch", but not too close. NO COPY WRITE INFRINGEMENTS OKAY!

"Oi what is that refrigerator there doing being so shiny and sleek and new?" My mother had seen my sadness due to the milk and I suppose wanted to give me a cheerful comment. I didn't think she'd notice. "BACK OFF NOW MOM!" I shouted in defense. "You didn't buy milk Jeff." "Oh." I danced a jig to remember if I, truly truly, had forgotten the milk. My right foot pointed up when I landed a musical fall. "No. I didn't forget. My feet never lie!" "I can't see your feet Jeff." "Oh."

One thing was for certain and that was, my feet never did lie. I had a magical lie detector built on my toes. Although, my weakness was it only worked on me. Also, dancing in Fleeknek was quite rude so I rarely did it but ma was messing me up with those cheerful comments. How could I? Truly, I chuckled. "Oscar was a wimp." I thought to myself.

"Why don't you shuffle on down to your friend's houses. Bobby and Moe? I just want to be alone for a bit and ponder the stupidity of Sony myself." "Stealing my thunder now, hey mom? Alright. Truly mean of you." I gave mom a thumbs up. Heathens like us, Bobby Moe and me we were, a well, ok, bunch. I'm sure if we put our multicoloured heads together we could think of something out to say about Sony. I began to slowly scuffle my can down the winter hill.

* * *

" **OH THEY THINK THEY'RE SO GREAT!** Those men in shades with their orange suits and hats!" Shouted Moe. "I mean, I would look better in hat like that with a hole smashed in, right? Right?" "Yeah Moe!" We enthusiastically agreed. Moe collected hats like no monster ever did. Of course now that Sony had arrived we the customers had only the prettiest of things. Hats with regal royal purple feathers, hats with fussy instead of crusty and soggy touch, hats that are not unraveled, hats that are not dusty or even stomped on. I was encaved in a room of head toppers; things people would actually and unbelievably _**want**_ to wear. **Not hats!**

"Oi oi!" Bobby pointed out the window and we saw a medium sized man and he glared at us with strife. "Howdy you matching guys! Wanna buy something to eat?" He waved a glove. "I was just heading out but I may have something on me." He rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a rotten banana peel. "Just had lunch." The man reached through the window and handed it to Bobby. "I better get back to work now. Free of charge this time." He scanned the area and picked up a candy wrapper Moe had been hiding under a rock. He placed it in the same pocket he took out the peel. "For safe keeping." Then walked over to yellow Gabriela's house and exchanged _**80 dollars**_ for some rotten geese eggs. Gabriela gobbled them in desperation. He winked and was off.

"That's it!" Bobby voice hit the roof. "I'm sick of this robbery! I'm sick of this robbery!" He placed the banana peel on Moe's head and I solemnly teared off a piece for all of us. "Thanks a lot." Snapped Moe. "There goes my last hat!" "Oh don't flatter yourself Moe. That hat is a hat of theifdom! Ok." I rationed. "I haven't even had breakfast." I tried to reach for the peanut butter to slosh on the banana peel but my can tipped too far and I couldn't reach it and felt defeated.

* * *

"Cross your can that you won't tell anybody..." "What?" They both looked with mean looks. I danced a jig and my left foot pointed down. I turned over to them. "I have been lying." I pulled out a stack of ripped up gummies from under the scruff of my brow. "I've been saving these for a blistery day." "We can't see your feet Jeff." Said Bobby. "Oh." "Jeez." Said Moe.

Suddenly a big machine **_crashed_ **right into our lair! _**Snow was everywhere!** " **MY HOUSE!** "_ Shouted Moe! A couple of hats blew away in the collision, and one feather. We all tucked into our metal cans for defense. A gigantic dent was formed in my can and I was flown to the corner of the room! _" **Arrrrrrrgggggg!** "_ Sony's rolling machine had crossed the crosswalk and hit a curb!

I paused and peeked out of my can and smiled. "HOLY, TAKE THAT YOU DUMP!" "Guys, look! it's a dump truck!"

Then everyone exploded.

The End!


End file.
